


chilled

by flyingroses121



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1k, Fluff, M/M, this was a request from a friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: A coffee date on a winters day in Derry, Maine.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	chilled

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new hyperfixation! Hello :)

Richie hummed softly to himself as he waited for Eddie. He had started having to wait a block or two down from his house, since Mrs. K didn’t like him as much anymore. It seemed like the only ones she liked out of the Losers was Stan, and even then, she didn’t trust any of them anymore. Not since the clown.

Richie’s head jerked to the right when he thought about that summer. It was still a touchy subject- it probably always would be.

The sight of Eddie bustling down the sidewalk made him break from his thoughts. His natural half smirk returned to his face as soon as he saw him. “Did they have a sale at the collared shirt factory?” He asked as Eddie got close enough to hear him.

Eddie huffed and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. “Really? I haven’t seen you for a week and you insult me the first time I see you again? Some boyfriend you are.” He said, but not without a playful gleam in his eyes.

Richie snickered and draped an arm around his shoulders. “I missed you, Eds.” 

“I missed you too, Rich. Did I miss anything?”

“Not really. Stan and I went on a hike yesterday.”

Eddie snickered, giving Richie a look as he brought his hand up to his lips. “And how was that?”

“I got punched.” Richie said, laughing as Eddie laughed.

“Figures. Did it bruise?”

“Surprisingly, no.”

“That’s good.”

Richie moved his arm down and took Eddie’s hand, locking their fingers together. “You wanna get coffee?”

Eddie’s ears turned red when he felt Richie’s hand in his. Just the cold, he told himself. He would never blush at Richie holding his hand. “Sure. If you get it for me, I can pay you back, my mom doesn’t like when I drink a lot of it.”

“I was planning on getting it for you anyway, Eds.”

Eddie huffed softly. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” Richie looked at him and smiled big. “I love you.” He said sweetly.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile back. “I love you too.” He replied, voice laced with laughter.

The Coffee Hut was one of the only good things about Derry. It only popped up once a year, around winter time, and it was always slammed. Richie and Eddie stopped holding hands long before they got into town, for safety reasons. They stood in line together, not so patiently waiting for mediocre at best coffee.

Richie bounced up and down on his heels as he waited. “So, what do you want?”

“Iced caramel macchiato.”

Richie turned to him with his eyes furrowed. “Iced? Do you not feel how fucking cold it is out here right now?”

Eddie shrugged, crossing his arms as he felt the cold bite his arms. “It’s a little cold, yeah.”

“Eddie, what the fuck. Are you broken? Is your inner temperature fucked from being holed in your house for a week?” Richie turned to him, eyes squinted.

Eddie sputtered, throwing his arms down and fully turning to Richie. “First of all, you know that wasn’t my fucking choice! Second of all, my inner temperature is working perfectly fine, I was at 96.5 today, which is pretty fucking good! I’m average, I’m not broken, and-”

“Hi, welcome to Coffee Hut! What can I get started for you?”

Eddie turned tomato red as the barista began to speak to them. He clamped his mouth shut and crossed his arms, waiting for Richie to order.

Richie briefly turned to him and gave him a smirk with raised eyebrows. “Hey, can I get a medium peppermint mocha and a medium iced caramel macchiato?”

The barista put the items in the register and raised their eyebrows. “You said iced for that macchiato?”

“Iced, yeah.”

They nodded and grabbed two cups. “Name for the order?”

“Richie!”

“Alright, that’ll be $8.75.”

Richie pushed his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed the barista a $10 as they put the cups aside, waiting for the others to make the drinks. “Have a lovely day!” They said as they handed Richie his change.

“You too!” Richie gave them a big smile and grabbed Eddie’s arm, pulling him with him to the waiting area. “You okay, Eds?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, unzipping his fanny pack and zipping it back. A nervous tick he had developed, Richie recalled.

Soon, his name was called, and their drinks were ready. Richie grabbed them and handed Eddie’s to him. “I’m not one to judge, but a cold drink in the dead of winter in Maine is kind of weird.”

“Fuck off.” Eddie shook his drink up to mix it and took a sip. “At least I don’t have to wait for mine to cool down.” He shot back as they started to walk down the sidewalk.

Richie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but at least I’m not shaking like a leaf right now. Do you want my jacket?”

“No, I don’t want your fucking jacket. I’m fine, I can barely feel it.” Eddie took another drink of his coffee, scrunched his face up, then shook it again.

“Eddie, take my jacket. I’m wearing a sweater under this, I’ll be fine.” Richie stopped and put his drink on a bench before shrugging his jacket off.

Eddie took a big step away, looking at Richie with a glare in his eyes. “I’m. Fine. Richie.” He said firmly.

“Why? Why are you being so stubborn right now?” Richie spread his arms, confusion written all over his face.

Eddie held his cup in both hands before taking a drink. “Because it pisses you off.” A smirk spread across his face as he spoke.

Richie rolled his eyes and huffed. “You’re so annoying.” He dropped the jacket on his head and picked his drink back up.

Eddie sputtered and waved an arm around, trying to get the jacket off of him. “Fuck you, you fucking dickhole.” He put his drink down and pulled the jacket on. He huffed and crossed his arms when he was comfortable enough. “Happy now?”

Richie did a quick glance around before leaning forward and giving Eddie a soft kiss. “Very much so, yes.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. “Wanna go to the clubhouse?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
